Does Love Really Handle Anything
by Dziabulaissocool
Summary: Hey guys,   I've been working on this a while and finally finished it. Please read and leave me suggestions thanks.


Does Love Really Handle Anything?

By: Brittney Dziabula

I want to thank my friends for supporting me whenever I have a dumb idea in my head about another thing to write, and I want to especially thank the friends of mine that know the true me and have always been there to help me no matter if it was comforting me when I was down and crying or screaming and yelling at me to stop trying to do stupid things that I would later regret. Thanks guys you are the best and I don't think I could be who I am without you! Love and Hugs!

Preface

I write the note that will explain everything and make sure it's in a place that they won't find it until I am dead. I haven't said a single word to anyone, even my loving boyfriend. The people I love would be crushed if they knew what I am about to do. I threw everything I cared about into a box and shoved it under my bed. I won't need anything where I'm going. I shed a single tear and start for the door. The only things I have with me are my student ID, and a picture of my boyfriend: something to remember him bye. I feel as if I am going to burst into tears any second so I run out of the house I have grown to find as my only safe place. I know exactly where I'm going, to the top of the cliff...

It doesn't take me long to get to the cliff because my step-dad wanted to live in the mountain area of Arizona. I am by myself and I learned that when I am alone I am dangerous to myself and to others. Thankfully I am only able to be a menace to myself. It starts raining, just like the news predicted A perfect setting for the sin that I am about to commit. I take baby steps, getting closer and closer to the edge but the annoying little voice in my head is telling me to wait just a little while longer. I inch forward and break a twig. I whip my head around to see if anyone is here but the haunting feeling of loneliness is thick in the air. I am having second thoughts about if I should go through with this but I ignore every last one of them. I hear another twig snap in the distance and inch forward even more I wait for any indication of someone else being here. Nothing comes so I turn my attention back to the main issue. I take a large step toward the edge, one foot dangling over. I was maybe ten seconds away from leaning forward and jumping when I heard running footsteps coming toward me.

"Baby! Noooooo! Please don't jump!" a mystery person screams. I recognize his voice but I don't turn around. Instead I close my eyes and take my last step forward. "Noooooo!" I hear him scream from above me. I keep my eyes closed and wait for the end.

I hit the ground, hard, and wait for anything to tell me that my life is over. But I don't see any light at the end of a tunnel. And I don't hear evil laughter and see flames. All I feel is pain, then nothing. Everything goes blank and I am clueless and gone. Hopefully forever.

Chapter 1

The brightness of the light above blinds me even though my eyes are closed. I don't open them because I am afraid that the brightness may be flames. I really wish I'm not in hell. I hear light snoring or heavy breathing from right next to me. I instantly become aware that I am not alone, and most importantly that I am not dead. Gosh Darn It! I stir to see if I can move and my action makes whoever is next to me wakes ever so slightly. I freeze and the person to my right goes back to sleep. Thank goodness. I finally get the courage to open my eyes but when I do the light in my room makes me gasp. Which unfortunately wakes the guy sitting next to my bed. I don' t move, hoping that this is just a nightmare. Silence is in the air but it is broken when he clears his throat.

"Baby? Can you hear me? Do you know who I am still?" he asks, saying each word like he isn't sure I'm awake and functioning. "Baby, if you can speak please say something. Anything. I just need to know you are okay." he says talking quicker and more urgently.

"Mike?" I ask even though I am one hundred percent positive that it is him.

"Oh baby. Yes, it's me. I'm here. You're okay. Nothing can harm you, not even yourself. I'll see to it. Oh my goodness thank God you're okay. I thought I lost you forever." he said. His voice full of happiness and sadness at the same time.

"Mike, I'm so lost. What's going on? All I remember is jumping." I tell him even though I do remember him screaming after I jumped.

"Okay, but I'll start from the beginning, So a week ago,"

"Wait what! A week ago? I've been here a week?" I almost choked on my own words.

"Would you just listen. So yes a week ago your mom called me and she said she was really worried about you because you had went in your room and wouldn't come out. So I promised her that I'd come over later and make sure you were okay. But when I got done with basketball practice and went to your house you weren't in your room. I noticed that something was off. All your pictures were gone so I started searching your room for them when I found this," he stopped talking to show me the note that I had written and hidden away, "I read it and knew that I just couldn't live without you. I got in my car and drove to where I thought you would be. The feeling in the air was giving me a nervous edge. I ran to you, following your footprints. I had stepped on a twig but kept running. It wasn't until I got within view of you that I knew you were seriously going to do this." he had to stop to wipe tears away. I didn't realize that when I wanted to die that it'd hurt him this much. I actually didn't even think about my Mike because it had hurt even to try. "I had barely gotten a few more feet closer when I started screaming but you jumped anyways. I was crushed. I ran to the edge of the cliff, thinking about jumping myself when I," he got cut off because just then a nurse came into the room.

"Well isn't it good to see you awake darling. I'll be pleased to spread the news." she said and left after checking my vitals.

"Like I said," Mike continued, "When I noticed that I could see you when I looked down. Apparently you hadn't looked down before you jumped because you were laying unconscious on a ledge maybe thirty feet below where I was standing. I pulled out my cell and called 9-1-1. A helicopter came and took both of us here. The doctors told me you were in a shock induced comma. Isa, I thought I lost you baby. We all thought you were gone. Your mom was here for a few days but you know that your little sister needs extra help and that she can' t be alone." he said tearing up again but this time he looked in control of himself.

"Oh my God." I said speechless. I had no idea what to say so instead of trying to talk I just cried, and cried.

Chapter 2

You would think that after my miraculous recovery that I'd be able to go home, but no. Apparently when you are in a coma, the doctors can only let you lay there. So as soon as I got over my crying fit the nurse came back in.

"Well it's a good thing you are up darling because your doctor says it's time to find out how much damage we got here." she said. I could tell she was from the south very easily from the way she said darling.

"I don't want to." I said all sniffing. "I just woke up and honestly I feel fine." I said trying to be convincing.

"Well now, If you're all fine and dandy how about we get you up and walking." the nurse said in a know it all way. She came over to the side of my bed and slowly helped me sit up. I got about half way up and winced. Mike reacted faster than the nurse did.

"Oh my God. Babe are you okay? What hurts? Don't worry I'm here." The words rushing out of his mouth like an angry group of bees.

"I'm... fine." I managed to spit out even though it wasn't true. There was a sharp pain on my left side and a even worse pain on my right hip.

"Isa, you need to tell me what's wrong." Mike said his voice all sweet and worried. He looked tortured by my sudden pain so I told him. Just when I was finished talking the doctor walked in.

"So Isa, I think it's time to find out what's wrong inside you." Dr. Miller said. He made me feel like I was a little kid and I knew I didn't like him already.

"I'm not going anywhere unless he comes with me." I said and looked at Mike, pouting. I didn't want to be anywhere without him because I wasn't so sure if I would or could be alone.

"Okay baby." he said to me and looked at the doctor. "Can I go with her?" he asked Dr. Miller.

The doctor, Dr. Miller, looked at Mike and then at me and said, "I guess that could happen but you must be quiet. Do you understand me?" he asked Mike.

"Yes sir," Mike said.

Dr. Miller told the nurse to get another person to roll me down to get MRI's and X-Rays. I was really uneasy about this whole thing. I hate hospitals. I never used to be but since I had to see my real dad's dead body laying in a bed, I can't stand to be inside one of these places. Apparently Mike noticed my discomfort because he put his hand on top of mine and gave me a comforting look. ''It'll be okay baby.'' he mouthed to me and I felt better. We made it down the hallway and stopped in front of an unmarked door. When we went inside and it was easy to tell that X-Rays were first. Since I couldn't sit up on my own, Mike, Dr. Miller, and the nurses lifted me onto the table. My back hit the metal table and I screamed out. The pain was excruciating.

"Well , something is definitely wrong." Dr. Miller joked even though to me this was no laughing manner. "Now just lay still and this will be over before you know it." the doctor said.

I couldn't help but think that this guy is an idiot. It hurts to move so why would I?

Every time they had to move me to get a better shot I wasn't the only one who winced. It was agony for Mike to see me in this much pain. X-Rays finally finished but I wasn't done with this torture that easily. After being laid back into bed I was wheeled down to get MRI's. The table they put me on for the MRI machine was even more uncomfortable than the X-Ray one. All I kept thinking was I am really sick of this and why couldn't I have died.

MRI's went a lot quicker than X-Rays because they didn't have to move me around. I got put back in bed once more and brought back to my room. The doctor and nurses stayed to make sure I was stable enough to be left alone. I didn't pay attention to them being in here because I was so exhausted from all the moving. All I wanted to do was take a nap. Thankfully though the doctor and nurses left the room and not a minute to soon.

I looked at Mike and smiled sweetly. He is so cute. "Baby I'm tired." I told him and frowned like a sick puppy.

"Well then go back to sleep." he told me. There was a bit of annoyance in his voice. Probably towards Dr. Miller for causing more pain to me.

"But baby, I'm scared to go to sleep again. What if I don't wake up? Can you please come take a nap with me?" I said putting sadness into my voice to try to make him feeling guilty enough to do it. "Please?" I whispered. I looked straight at him and gave him an even sadder puppy dog face.

"Okay, scoot over." he said sounding a little defeated. So I did what he told me to and scooted over as far as the bed would let me and as far as I could move so that it wouldn't hurt. He ever so carefully wrapped me in his arms and I was completely happy. I definitely missed this.

Chapter 3

I was right about to fall asleep in Mike's arms when the nurse came back in. She looked shocked and horrified as she stared at me and Mike.

"Sweetheart, I know you haven't been awake long but I'm afraid I can't let you do this." she said sounding sorry.

I was laying perfectly still with my eyes closed when Mike said, "Nurse Johnson, can you please make an exception here. I am so very worried about Isa and she's already sleeping."

"Okay." the nurse said relentlessly. "Since she's already asleep I'll pretend as if I never witnessed anything." she said and left the room. I thought she was gone but then she popped her head back in the door frame and said, "But I am warning you right now, if Dr. Miller comes in and sees this I'm afraid you are going to be kicked out of visitation. I don't want you too love birds being torn apart. Especially after this poor little dear recovered so miraculously from that coma. Also I'm giving you the heads up on the fact that the Dr. will have the diagnosis in about an hour and a half so keep an eye on the time darling." This time when she was done talking she left the room and started walking down the hall. Thank goodness. I am really getting sick and tired of all this talking to me and everyone not caring about what I want or think.

I finally was able to sleep, and that is exactly what I had planned to do. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was Mike lightly kiss me and whisper, 'I love you Isa'.

I woke up angry because I would never know the end of my dream. I tried to roll over and screamed. To my surprise I was alone in bed, which made me furious, and everywhere on my body hurt like a living hell. I lifted my head and screamed again. Mike was no where to be found in my room and I was terrified. It was bad enough that I could hardly handle being in this fucking place with the man of my dreams always by my side but how could I do it alone.

Just as I was ready to scream and cry again Dr. Miller walked in the room. Oh this is just great. I am alone without anyone I care about and now I have to deal with this jackass.

"Isa, why are you screaming. You are okay. The only thing you could be upset about is the pain and I promise you I will have nurse Johnson come in as soon as possible to give you medicine but until then you need to calm down and relax." he said sounding annoyed that a sixteen year old girl is screaming like she is two.

"Where the hell is my boyfriend?" I all but screamed at him. I know up until this point I have been watching my language and trying to be good but this is the bottom. I wanted my Mike and I wanted him now!

"Isa, no need to panic. Young Michael just stepped out to get something to eat. You don't want him starving himself now do you? If I come across him on my way out I will certainly tell him that you are frustrated and need his company. But until he gets here would you like to know what is wrong with you and why your body hurts so much?" he said sounding even more pissed off then before.

"I am not listening to anything you have to tell me until I fucking have my boyfriend back you hear me God damn it?" I said this time actually sounding like I was ready to kill.

"Okay okay Miss Sanger. I'll just leave you alone until we get Mr. Schneider gets back." he said and left. Thank the lord. One more minute with that guy and I was gonna blow up. I hate this place!

"Mike! Mike!" I screamed, hoping that he was down the hall and could here me. "Mike, baby, I need you!"

"What? What is it?" Mike said breathless. As he obviously ran from down the hall. He had bags in hand and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Where have you been? I have been freaking out. I woke up and you were gone and then the asshole doctor comes in thinking he knows everything about me and whats in my head. I want out of this place. Now!" I said, fuming in his face. Even though I was more angry at Dr. Miller than him.

"Baby calm down please. You'll be okay and out of here as soon as possible but you can't freak out every time that I leave the room. I love you but you have anger problems and you need to remember to breathe sometimes sweetheart." he said and sat at the edge of the bed. Then he got up and sat right next to me as if it was hard for him to be even an inch away from me when I was like this.

"Okay I'll calm down." I said and looked at him with the intentions of getting lost in his eyes.

"Isa, I think it's time to hear what Dr. Miller has to say and you have to promise me that you won't start screaming at him this time." he said and laughed a little.

"I don't want to find out what's wrong." I said putting on a puppy dog face.

"We have to." Mike said then pressed the call button at the top of my bed.

"Hello? How may I help you?" asked a nurse from the front desk.

"Yes can you please tell Dr. Miller that Isa Sanger is ready to hear her diagnosis now?" he told her.

"I'll give him the message right away." she said and closed the line.

I looked at Mike and he knew something wasn't right because he stared in my eyes and said, "Don't worry baby, everything is going to be okay."

Chapter 4

"Baby, I'm so scared. I don't want to hear what Dr. Miller has to tell me. What if it's something really bad?" I tell Mike. It's true, I'm scared shit-less. I'm truly worried about if me trying to kill myself has caused something in me to quit working. I feel as if I know what's wrong but yet again my aunt had breast cancer for the longest time and didn't even know she had it. I figure that if it is really bad and I seriously am hurt somehow that it would be better just not to know right?

My thinking was cut off by a very upset and angry look from Mike. "How many times do I have to tell you? You are going to be fine so stop worrying. Now hush your mouth because here comes Dr. Miller and it's his job to tell people what is wrong with them, but it is also his job to fix people." he said and looked away. A tear coming to his eye. I guess he might also be worrying about if something isn't right.

"Why hello again Isa. Are you better now that Mr. Schneider is back with you?" Dr. Miller said and before I could open my mouth to answer him he continued. "Now are both o f you ready to hear this diagnosis?"

"Yes sir." Mike said all innocent and held my hand.

"Well", Dr. Miller began and Mike squeezed my hand. "It seems here that from the X-Rays and the MRI that Ms. Sanger, you have two broken ribs on your left side and you fractured your right hip from the sudden impact. But it also seems here that you may have some long term memory loss, but I don't think we should worry about it. We are gonna wrap up your sides to make sure your ribs reset the right way and make a cast for your hip. Thankfully for you everything was a clean break and fracture. We are also going to keep you just one more night to see if you have any signs of memory loss at all and you'll be on your way home in the morning. In a wheelchair of course for the next 8 weeks but beyond that I have no doubt that you will be right back on your feet in about two and a half months like nothing even happened. Now rest up and the nurse will be here in a minute to come give you medicine for the pain and to take out that IV drop." the doctor finished, smiled and walked out of the room.

"See honey. That isn't that bad. Just a few broken things that will heal before you know it." Mike said to me and smiled in a loving way. "Now will you please calm down. I love you baby girl and your scaring me with all your negativity."

"But Michael. You heard the doctor. He said that I might have some memory loss. All I know is what you have been telling me. I'm scared what if I have no clue about who I am." I said teary eyed.

"Calm down sweetie. I'll be right here by your side always. I'm not leaving and I hardly doubt that you have forgotten about yourself babe. Your to special to be forgotten, even by yourself. Now I love you with all my heart and nothing is ever going to change that." Mike said in the sweetest way I think I have ever heard.

"Okay I'll calm down. I love you too Mike and I'm so sorry about everything that has happened. I honestly didn't think about how it would affect you if I killed myself. I just figured that you would move on, maybe help my mom get over it but I didn't want to think about if you loved me like you say you do. I promise to never try anything like this again. As long as we are together and in love, I will live life like I was meant to." I said and leaned toward him to kiss him. He met me halfway so I wouldn't have to hurt myself trying to kiss him.

"Now here comes the nurse." he said and looked at the door.

"Well it's good to see you darling. Did you hear the good news? Well I'm hear to take out this annoying needle and fix you up." she said in a rather good mood for someone who must work much more then she gets paid.

"Okay." I said ready to get out of here and be done with all this hospital crap.

After the IV was out of my arm and a sigh of relief, I was soon surrounded by nurses and what looked like doctor wanna-Be's. I was getting claustrophobic but dealt with it because I knew they were only helping and with so many hands this casting stuff should get over quickly. But it didn't. Putting a cast around my hip was the most painful thing in the world. The entire time I was screaming my lungs out. It hurt like a bitch. People were touching me in very uncomfortable places, and above all that I had to be pants less. The doctor techs were trying to find a way to make a cast that could be zipped and unzipped for when I had to go use the bathroom. I hated it. I felt violated. All I wanted was everyone away from me. Pretty soon though the techs got angry with me and just wrapped up my sides so my rips could heal. Unfortunately that went way to easy so they started back on the cast and I was back screaming my head off. Obviously one of the nurses went and told Dr. Miller that I wasn't cooperating very well because he walked in.

"What seems to be the problem here Isa?" he asked annoyed.

"It hurts like hell and these stupid jackasses obviously haven't gotten that message!" I screamed back at him. I turned and looked at Mike. Remembering now that he hated seeing me angry and in pain. To my shock he was crying. Not sissy crying but bawling his eyes out crying. "Aw baby, I'm so sorry. I know you can't take me in pain. You can leave if you need to. I'll try to calm down." I told him truly sorry. All he did was shake his head no. I couldn't believe it. He was hurting inside because I was hurting and he still wouldn't leave because he knew I needed him here with me. He must really love me. 'I love you.' I mouthed at him and blew him a quick kiss. He squeezed my hand in return and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Ms. Sanger, I'm afraid if we have one more out burst from you then we are going to have to sedate you." Dr. Miller told me. I forgot that he was even in the room.

"It's okay Dr. Miller I promise to be good as long as I have Mike I will be okay." I said and looked longingly into Mike's bright green eyes. He smiled back at me and grabbed my other hand and kissed the tops of both of them. 

"I love you." he said and I replied "More than my entire life."

For the first time in a while, I was truly happy. Even tho I was in the worst pain in my entire life.

Chapter 5

After all the nurses were satisfied with how I was wrapped up, they gathered up their things and headed out my room. But I wasn't alone for long. It was maybe five minutes after everyone left that Mrs. Johnson came in and announced that I had some visitors that wished to see me. I looked at Mike skeptical about whom it could be but then I heard the shrill sound of my adorable little sister Melody. Four people came charging into the door with things in their arms and huge smiles on their faces. The first person I saw was Melody. She was in her wheelchair and was drooling like she was a few years old instead of thirteen. Melody has special problems. To this day I still can't remember what her condition is called but I know that I love her either way.

I immediately realized the man pushing Melody's chair, my step-dad John. He looked like a dork in his Pokemon shirt. The one that read "I put on my, pants come off. With a picture of Charmander in between the two sayings." John wheeled Melody next to my bed, untied the balloons from the handles and placed a teddy bear next to my bed. This was the first things I had gotten since waking up. I couldn't help but think that Mike hadn't even gotten me anything, but he has barely left my side so it's understandable.

Then a short red haired bouncy girl came jumping by my bed side talking with amazing speed. I knew her, that was Steph, my best friend since kindergarten who moved to Arizona like three weeks before we did. I could hardly understand what she was actually saying, but because she started crying I guess she was talking about something sad. She leaned over me patted Mike's head then kisses me right on the lips. I was utterly confused by this act but then a part of me remembered all the things I had done with Steph because we were both bi-sexual. Steph then sat on the edge of my bed with no intention of leaving in her eyes. I knew that this was okay because I loved her, not like I love Mike but different.

Finally a some-what tall women entered the door frame and something told me that I should know her but it was like I had no memories of this women.

"Oh my poor baby. I'm so happy your awake sweetheart. Isa are you sure you are okay?" the women said with a puzzled look on her face. I had no idea what to tell her. What do I do tell her that I have no clue who she is and why she's calling me her baby? I looked frantically at Mike who was sitting next to me on the bed with the same look on his that I was guessing was on my own.

"Isa, its mommy baby. Don't you recognize me?" she said. Even though she told me her she was I still didn't believe her. I had to know what my mother looked like and this woman wasn't her. There was something about her that just screamed at me not to trust her.

"Um, I'm sorry but I have no clue who you are, and I really don't like you calling me your baby. I'm not. I'm Steph's and Mike's baby but as far as I know I'm not yours." I said confused about what caused me to say that.

Immediately the woman burst into hysterics. I didn't know what she was crying about. Just because I didn't know who she was didn't mean she had to go all cry baby about it. Nurse Johnson came in to see what all the racket was about and left as soon as she saw the woman crying. I didn't understand. I looked at Mike scared and afraid that I said something wrong but he had on a blank expression that I don't remember him ever wearing. John had gotten the woman to stop crying and to sit in a chair in the opposite corner of the room from me. Then he came up to me.

"Isa, I know you just had a miraculous recovery but if you are doing this as some kind of joke to your mother, so help me God. Tell me right now little lady, do you know who she is and tell me the truth this time." John said in a stern voice that made me cringe into Mike.

"I honestly don't know who she is John. There's a part of my head that tells me that I should know her but I just can't bring myself to recall her." I said, this time breaking into my own tears. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I remember who that woman was? I stared at John and then looked to Mike hopeful that he could explain what was going on. Thankfully he came out of his day dream and started to explain.

"John, this isn't Isa's fault. Dr. Miller told me and Isa just today that she may have some memory loss. Why she doesn't remember her mother I don't know. But Isa, baby, try real hard to remember you mom. Does she look familiar at all?" he asked me.

"Well, I guess her eyes look familiar but I don't see anything else that could mean that she is my mom." I said honestly because I could never lie to Mike.

"I guess that's a good start." John said still sounding angry at him for making the women cry.

"I changed my mind Mike, I don't want visitors anymore. I just want to go to sleep." I said, my voice cracking.

"Well, John, how about we try again tomorrow. Isa's had a really hard day and it doesn't surprise me that she's tired." Mike said, sounding like Dr. Miller.

"Fine I guess that could happen." John said and got Melody, who had fallen asleep in her chair.

"Steph will you stay the night please?" I asked her. She looked at me a little funny then looked at John.

"Mr. McDonnell can you please call my mom and tell her that I'll be home in the morning?" Steph asked giving me the look like we better talk.

"Sure no problem Steph. I guess we'll see you tomorrow Isa?" John said then came over and gave me an awkward hug. "And please try and remember your mother. She'll never forgive herself if you don't." John whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." I said my voice shaky. _Why__won't__they__just__leave__already?_

"Okay then, you two girls be good. Mike you need anything?" John asked.

"Actually yes." Mike said standing up. "Will you be okay if I leave the room for a few minutes darling?" Mike said looking at me as if no one else was in the room.

"I don't know." I said looking down at my shaking hands. I could f eel my face getting hot which only made my blush deepen.

"Oh she'll be fine!" Steph said with enough cockiness for the whole room. "She has me."

Mike walked over to my side, put his hand on my cheek and looked at me. Instinctively I leaned into the warmth of his palm. I forgot anyone was in the room besides me and Mike. This moment was absoultely perfect.

"I love you Isa, with all my heart." Mike said and the sparkle in his eyes proved every word to be true.

"I love you too Mike, forever and always." I said my heart skipping a beat and my face heating up like a marsh mellow over an open fire.

Mike leaned over and right before he could kiss me, Steph blurted out, "Okay you two! That's enough love in the air for me. Mike get going already. I need to talk to Isa alone thank you."

"Ignoring Steph, Mike continued to kiss me and whisper 'I love you' again. As John, Melody, and the woman left the room, Mike grabbed his wallet and followed them out.

"Okay chica," Steph began, "we need to talk."

Chapter 6

"Why the hell did you try and kill yourself girl?" Steph asked again.

"I don't want anyone to know." I said. I have never been one to share my feelings with anyone.

"Isa, just tell me. I promise not to tell anyone else." She said trying to get me to talk.

" No Steph. No means no!" I said my words starting to slur. The medicine was finally kicking in.

"Just tell me before I leave and force Mike to come with me!" Steph threatened.

"NO!" I stated to scream but Steph placed her hand over my mouth before anyone could have noticed.

"So tell me right now Missy," Steph said, her voice angry."

"Fine!" I said wishing I hadn't. "What exactly do you want to know?" I asked, the medicine making me drowsy.

"Why did you try to kill yourself dumbo?" Steph said sounding really annoyed now.

"Oh, you really want to know huh? Don't answer that. I guess I'll tell you." I said taking a deep breathe, trying to clear my head. "Well where to start I guess. Okay so like two months ago my mom decided it was time for me to learn how to be more open with people but I showed my distaste for her idea. Instead of opening," I had to stop to yawn and rub my eyes to keep from falling asleep, "up to people I closed off almost everyone, even Mike. People got worried about me and mom tried taking me to a social worker but that didn't help anything. So one day I told myself that I was nothing. That I was worth nothing. That I could leave this life and no body would even shed a single tear over me." I stopped once more because tears were staring to well up in my eyes.

"Isa, you couldn't possibly thought that. So many people love you. I love you, Mike loves you, your mom and step-dad love you. Hell, everyone in school loves you!" Steph said crying herself.

"I know that now! It was a selfish act. I hate myself for it! I wish I had never done it!" I said truly honest with her.

Just as I was finishing my story and the water works, Mike came in the doorway with a blindfold.

"Baby, I got a little something for you but you have to cover your eyes." Mike said. I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Only if you come here and kiss me first." I said needing him to be next to me. Mike did what I asked and when he finally pulled away, and had the blindfold on me, he yelled something at the door like "Bring it in boys."

I had no clue what to expect but when I heard Steph gasp I knew Mike had gone way overboard.

"Okay sweetheart, you can take the blindfold off now." Mike said.

I did what he said and just stared in disbelief.

"OH MY GOD! Mike what did you do?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well you're my girlfriend and it's my job to spoil you every chance I get. What do you think?" he asked with a certain eagerness in his eyes.

All I could see was stuffed animals. Dogs, Cats, Bears, pretty much anything you could think of he had bought for me. The was one item though that caught my immediate attention.

"Um, love, what is that?" I asked, pointing at a small black box that was being semi-hidden my a 3 foot tall giraffe.

"Oh, that?" he asked. "That's nothing, for now at least." Mike said, a sneaky smile spreading across his face giving me butterflies.

I was confused whether I should question him about the little black box of just get over it. I decided to ask him about it in the morning.

"Mike?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked back trying to guess what I was about to say.

"Um, do you know where my cell phone is?" I asked not sure why I wanted it now.

"I actually don't know honey. We'll talk about it tomorrow when your mom and John come back." he said no sure if he should mention the woman who was here earlier.

"She's not my mother. I remember my mother with blond hair and eyes that anyone could get lost in. That woman's a brunette with cruel green eyes." I said one hundred percent positive I would know who my mother was when I saw her.

Mike just sat in the chair next to my bed with a disapproving look on his face. "Could you just keep an open mind about Molly. Please?" he asked.

"Okay baby I will for you." I said trying to make sure it didn't sound sarcastic.

"Mike took my hands in his and stared into my bright blue eyes as I stared into his electric green ones. Out of nowhere came a high-pitched laugh that sounded like a 5 year old girl.

"Steph! Get out of my girlfriend's get well gifts!" Mike screamed.

"Mike it's okay." I told him.

"Oooo what's this?" Steph asked holding the little black box.

"Stephanie Marie Lynn Ribaldi Gonzales! Put the box back or so help me I'll put you in one of these beds before you get that box open enough to see what's inside!" Mike screeched at the top of his lungs putting enough venom in his words to kill a mountain lion.

"Ep!" Steph squeaked and dropped the box. "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY!" She said and tip-toed into a corner like a kitten.

"Mike what's in the box that you won't even let my best friend see?" I asked Mike angry that he hasn't said anything about the box or what it contains.

"You'll see in the morning. Trust me you'll want it to be a surprise." Mike said winking at me sending butterflies fluttering around inside my stomach. "But for now it's time to go to bed." he said sounding like my daddy used to.

"Where am I sleeping?" Steph asked.

"Well since Isa's MY girlfriend, I get to share the bed with her. You can have the chair." Mike said sounding slightly angry over the mysterious box still.

"Oh man." Steph said sighing.

"Ready for some sleep my love?" Mike asked me like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

"More than you know." I said scouting over as much as I could.

Mike crawled in bed and held me tightly in his arms in the way he knew wouldn't hurt me.

"I love you Isa. More then you may even know right now." he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too." I said yawning, then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Chapter 7

I woke up with no memory of where I was until I opened my eyes. I looked at the digital clock next to my hospital bed, 2:21 AM. Great. No one was awake in my room. Steph was curled up like a cat in the chair and Mike had his back to me, his face in a pillow. He looked so cute and peaceful.

"Mike." I whispered trying to be quiet and not wake Steph. Mike stirred in his sleep but didn't wake.

"Mike, baby." I whispered a little louder. This time he woke.

"What do you need love?" he asked quiet and groggily.

"Um, I'm in serious pain and I need to pee and I kinda can't move." I said sounding whiny.

"I'm," Mike said yawning, "sorry. What would you like me to do about it baby?" he asked.

"Can you hit the nurse button? It's on your side of the bed I think." I asked.

Mike propped himself on one elbow and the the button. PING.

"Ca I help you?" Asked a nurse from the desk on the first floor. She sounded tired and overworked.

"Yes, my girlfriend's pain medication has wore off and now she's hurting. Also she has a broken hip and needs to use the bathroom. Can you send up someone to help?" Mike asked alert. _Why__is__it__every__time__I'm__in__pain__he__gets__like__this?_

"Someone will be up in a minute." the nurse said.

"Thank you." Mike replied.

"Your welcome." the nurse said and disconnected the line.

In a matter of a minute Mike was out of my bed and standing next to me. Then the door cracked open and a young man walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Noah Casey. I'm the intern for this floor. How can I help you?" He asked with such kindness in his voice even though I could tell he was tired.

"As I told the nurse, my girlfriend here," Mike paused to stare lovingly into my eyes and take a hold of my hands, "he medicine has finally wore off and now she's in pain again. Also the doctors and nurses put some kind of cast over her hip earlier and now she has to use the bathroom." Mike said. In his voice I could tell he was trying to show the young doctor that I was his.

"Well let's see here." Dr. Casey said checking my chart. "Okay, I'll go get your medicine Ms. Sanger and see if I can find any of the nurses that patched you up." he said leaving the room.

Mike looked at me like all he wanted to do was go back to bed. "I really hate that guy." he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why? I think he's sweet." I said trying to defend the one doctor in this place who wasn't a jackass.

"You wouldn't think he was sweet if you heard what he said about you earlier when I was in the gift shop getting you all your new things." he said.

"Which you didn't have to but it was very nice of you to." I said cutting him off.

"Your welcome dear, but apparently you are the talk of the interns in the hospital. 'Oh did you here about the hot new patient on the third floor?' 'Yeah bit I heard she tried killing herself and her boyfriend won't leave her side.' 'We'll see if I can change that.' It's disgusting! That filthy man-whore isn't going anywhere near you." Mike said furious.

"Baby come here." I said patting the empty space next to me. "You have nothing to worry about baby. I have you and I love you. Now come kiss me."

Mike walked back over to the side of the bed that was his, laid a hand on my cheek and kissed me. Right then Dr. Casey walked in.

Chapter 8

"Is this a bad time?" Dr. Casey asked, "I can come back."

"No it's fine." I said pulling away from Mike.

"Okay." the doctor said a little to happy. "I have your medicine here and news too."

Dr. Casey handed me a glass of water and two tiny pills. I took a drink and swallowed the pills like they were nothing.

"So can I go to the bathroom?" I asked really needing to go.

"Oh yes of course." Dr. Casey said. "See there's a zipper along the side of the cast. Just unzip and slide it off like pants. I could show you if you want." he said jokingly but Mike didn't respond that way.

"Dude, I don't give two fucks if you call yourself a doctor, stop flirting with my girlfriend. I WILL help HER." Mike said pissed off more than I've ever seen him.

"Mike, calm down. Dr. Casey was just kidding." I said placing a hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Michael. I was just trying to lighten the tense mood." Dr. Casey said, staring at Mike like he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Well we don't need your sick perverted jokes now if you excuse us I have to help the love of my life to the bathroom. Make yourself somewhat useful and get me a wheelchair." Mike said more calmed down this time.

"Okay but I thought you would like to hear some more good news." Dr. Casey said winking at me.

"Well first stop flirting with my girl. Second go and get that wheelchair. Finally then you can come and tell is whatever you need to say." Mike said and this time the Doctor listened.

He was back within a minute and not a minute too soon.

"Here you go Ms. Sanger. Now I would guess that you would like to know that at 10:30 this morning we are releasing you." Dr. Casey said.

"Thank you." I said. "Mike can you help me in the chair now?" I asked him.

"Sure baby." Mike said. "You can leave now." he said this time toward the doctor.

"Oh, okay, I'll be on my way then." Dr. Casey said sounding hurt/

Mike helped me in the chair and into the bathroom. When I was done Mike brought me back in bed and laid down next to me again. I looked at the clock. 4:20 AM.

"Want to go back to sleep?" Mike asked.

"Only if you don't leave." I said.

"Not now nor ever Isa. I love you." he said and kissed me.

"I love you too babe." I said back.

Chapter 9

I wake up to Mike and Dr. Casey talking, When I opened my eyes I couldn't see Steph. I guess she left already.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Mike asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm here to make sure Isa has her prescription and leaves our care safely. Dr. Casey said. "Oh and to give her my number."

"Why would I need your number?" I asked sitting up. "Actually hold that thought. A little help here Mike?" I asked pointing to my new wheelchair.

"Sure baby." he said and got me into the chair. "Do you need anymore help?" he asked.

"No I think I got it." I said and wheeled myself off to the bathroom. When I came back Mike and Dr. Casey were walking down the hall. I could see them each with hand fulls of stuffed animals.

I wheeled to the little closer and grabbed the bag with my clothes in it. I'd have to have Mike help me get dressed. Instead of trying to get back in bed, I just sat in my wheelchair and waited.

Mike came back with nothing in his hands.

"So I called John and told him you were being released so he shouldn't waste his time coming. He said okay. Also my mom brought over my car and all your things are in the backseat. Oh and me and John decided that until you remember Molly that you are just going to stay with me and my mom." Mike said smiling at the last sentence.

"Okay but." I started. "But I have a question."

"What is it baby?" he asked his eyebrows raised.

"Um, can you help me get dressed?" I asked blushing.

"Of course." Mike said smiling even bigger.

After Mike had me dressed and goofy smiles on both our faces, he tied my balloons onto my chair and sat on my bed.

"Well I will look forward to helping you with that every day." he said still smiling. Him acting like this reminded me of the day I met him 4 years ago. Freshman year, seems like it was so long ago seeing as now my and Mike have both graduated.

"Um Mike?" I asked.

"Yes my dear?" Mike asked back trying to get serious again.

"What was in that small black box? I asked remembering that he told me I would know in the morning.

"Oh, yeah. Um, nothing." he said like he had confused himself.

"I know that there's something in there. Just tell me." I said putting a puppy face on.

"What if I don't want to?" Mike asked.

"I don't care if you don't want to. Please show me what's in the box." I said, well pleaded.

"I'll show you," Mike stopped, "When we get to my house.

"So when are we going to your house?" I asked somewhat angry and annoyed that he wouldn't just tell me now.

"Right now." Mike said and pushed me in my chair out of the hospital room.

Chapter 10

Thankfully Mike and his mom lived ten minutes away from the hospital. The ride though couldn't have been more awkward. Mike and one of the male nurses got me into the front seat and put my wheelchair in the trunk. Because of my ribs I couldn't wear a seat belt so Mike took extra precautions about how fast he was going. Getting in the car with little to no pain was easy; getting out, not so much. It was like the car was fighting with Mike to keep me in it. Mike got me out the best he could only causing a small amount of pain. Then he wheeled me up the ramp and into the house.

"Mom we're home!" Mike hollered.

"Oh Isa it's so good to see you, and in one piece! I'm so happy your out of the hospital. Now not only will I have my son but I will also have my dau." Mrs. Schneider stopped abruptly.

I wanted to know what she was going to say. I looked up at Mike and realized why his mother had stopped talking. Mike was giving her a look like 'don't you DARE finish your sentence.' I guessed that this had to do with the little black box. Mrs. Schneider said something in German and mike replied 'Nein', which I know means no. I was utterly confused. I had only taken Spanish for two years so I had no clue what Mrs. Schneider had said to Mike.

"Mom, do you know where Isa's going to be sleeping?" Mike asked his mom.

"No? You told me that you were going to figure everything out." Mrs. Schneider said.

"Perfect." Mike said that adorable smile coming back to his face.

"Well come on baby let's get you settled in. Oh and we need to put your clothes in my dresser. John dropped them off." Mike said.

"Okay lead the way." I said.

Mike brought me to his bedroom and put my things away for me.

"So I know for a fact you don't have a guest room. Where am I staying?" I asked even though I was almost positive I knew the answer.

"In my room of course, with me." Mike said grinning.

"But what would your mom think?" I asked this time not sure what he was going to say.

"Well since I'd be staying with my fiance, she won't mind." he said his face getting red.

"What? Fiance?" I asked nervously and scared.

Just then Mike went into the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out the little black box. He got down on one knee, opened the box and took hold of my left hand.

"Isa Eliza Sanger. I love you with all my heart. I promise to protect you and make you happy and help your through now and forever. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Mike asked tears coming to both our eyes.

I was speechless. I was so in love and I knew what to say but I just couldn't speak. I nodded my head frantically, tears pouring from my eyes.

"What? What are you trying to say? Yes? No?" he asked hysterically.

"Of course Mike! Yes! I love you baby!" I said wiping tears from my eyes.

"Oh Isa I love you too." Mike said and the moment was perfect.

For once my entire life was perfect.

Chapter 11

Six weeks later Mike and I went back to the hospital and got the cast off my hip. I could finally walk. Just to make sure I was okay, Nurse Johnson put me in my old room to be checked on by the doctor. I was certain it was going to be that evil Dr. Miller.

Finally able to sit on my own again, I jumped on the bed. Memories came back of the days I was here. I immediately got off the bed and grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt. I pushed him on the bed and jumped on top of him. I was right about to kiss him when there was a knock on the door.

Mike picked me up and placed me on his lap.

"Come in." I said.

"Why hello again Ms. Sanger." Dr. Casey said to my surprise. "Oh and Michael, what a joy to see you again." Dr. Casey said glaring at Mike. I couldn't help but think that Mike had been right about him from the beginning.

"Actually, it's soon to be Mrs. Michael Adrian Schneider." I said flashing the doctor my engagement ring.

"Well congratulations to the both of you." he said annoyed and itching to leave. "So how has everything bee?" Dr. Casey said getting formal again.

"Perfect. Now can we go?" Mike said. "We kinda have our wedding rehearsal in an hour.

"Oh yes, my pleasure." Dr. Casey said. "Isa you seem perfectly fine. It was an honor to be your doctor."

"Goodbye." I said, hopefully I'd never have to see him again.

Epilogue

The following day Mike and Isa were married in front of their family and friends. Including Isa's mother which she ended up remembering after a few nights of staying at Mike's. Even though everything was like before Isa continued to live at Mike's until they could get their own place.

Four years later Mike and Isa had a baby. A little boy, Colin Michael Schneider named after Isa's father and Mike. Two years later the couple had a beautiful little baby girl. Their lives were perfect with little Eliza Marie and Colin. Michael and Isa learned that love really can handle anything.


End file.
